Valerius Bates
This is an article about Honoo The Pyrofox, a character created by Flametfh. Honoo is a 13 year old Pyrofox Hailing from Euris, Although he lives in Amestris Personality: Honoo tends to act very emotionlessly and critical, And at a first glance he seemes cold, harsh and sarcastic, he's antisocial and sometimes just can't be bothered with a conversation. He's known for having a split personality, Because of his someone emotionless side and Happy and Cheerful side, He tends to only act cheerful and happy around people he knows. He works in the military and thus has a resourceful and intelligent demeanor, he also tries to be nice and not judge people. He has an inferiority complex, Epilepsy and a Social Anxiety and tends to stay to himself and not be in conversation unless asked. His favourite things are Video games, Food, Sleep, Rain, Technology and Magic and he has a talent in Mathematics. Appearance: Honoo is rather Small and Slim for his age, Often complaining about it. He also has a poor posture, he got it from playing way to many video-games and slouching in his desk-chair, He has front long hair, Which is styled to cover over his one grey eye people seem to make fun of his hair and call him emo. He wears alot of different clothes, sometimes wearing Hoodies (Regular Jacketed or Sleveless) T-Shirts and Long-Sleved Shirts,He usually wears jeans, and either has Wristbands or Watches on And unlike most people who reside on mobius, He only wears gloves in winter. Honoo has poor eyesight so he wears contact lenses, although he's started to wear glasses as he finds them more convinient and often has them on instead of his contacts. He wears Brown Converse-Like shoes, He tends to accidentally have no emotion on his face, or look very non-chalant when he isn't at all, but he can't help it. Relationships: Add your characters In the catagory they fit in, I'll put Honoo's opinion of your character. Friends: Jadelk "Jad" The Wolverine Neutral: (None Yet.) Enemies: (None Yet.) History Honoo was born on the day before his father was hospitalised. Honoo ever talked to his dad until he was 4, When he met his father he was completely unaware of the reason he had never met his father, it was because Honoo caused an explosion of energy when he was being attacked by someone who was stealing from their home his father was caught by the explosion and was comatose, The theif was there to steal the secret of his family's power, They were a powerful family involved in the protection of his hometown. While growing up he was often picked on by his brothers and Classmates because of his height and personalities, Thus suffering self-esteem issues, When Honoo was 6 his Brother Sekitan was comatose in a tragic accident, when their hometown was attacked his brother was captured and Injured, Laying in a hospital bed, Alive but unconscious, Honoo has always suffered after this happened mourning his brother's comatose status, Honoo was so distressed he wished for someway to bring his brother back to his senses, to no avail, Or so he thought, whats left Sekitan is living inside Honoo, and he seems to switch between himself and his brother, sekitan was the opposite of Honoo, he was funny outgoing and very agressive, when he is sekitan he is exactly the same in appearance except he has red eyes, but he seems to get more agressive angry and seems to enjoy fighting while like this, he also lacks the self-esteem issues Honoo has, which often means he goes overboard gets Honoo hurt or starts a fight for no reason, Honoo only goes to this form when he is overfilled with negative emotions such as: anger sadness hate danger or if he is attacking someone who he doesn't like, He also often goes to the hospital where Seki currently is, and sits by him, Honoo talks to him even though he knows he has no way of hearing, although Honoo has never told anyone and so know-one knows (So don't bring this point up in roleplays because it creates Plot-holes). When he was 7 he decided to be taught magic by his mother, This did not help his standing with his father, Being a powerful warrior he didn't like that Honoo decided to take the magic path, Since his father has never liked him that much, Honoo suffers abandonment issues because of his father ignoring him and since has been very shy, When Honoowas 10 his hometown was attacked again, the town was destroyed and he was captured, he escaped a year later and still suffers from the year he was captured.At current times he is trying to be normal, he studies hard and is very smart, he sadly isn't very normal and still is picked on. Recently, Honoo had a dream in which time stopped completely and got stuck inside his dream, Stuck in an endless sleep, He was sleeping for weeks. Near the end of his time in the completely white area a black figure came up to him and said in an eerie voice "I'll set you free...Give up emotion and gain...Sensing Danger..." Honoo woke up, He felt nothing. For a few months honoo didn't speak at all, He was completely lacking of emotions. Slowly he is gaining his emotions back and he really tries hard to be expressive, The Emotionless is temporary and honoo can get his emotions back, But honoo will forever keep the ability to sense danger. If his ear twitches he senses danger. Strenghts and Powers: Honoo, Being a magician is able to cast spells, he can cast spells using lots of elements, He specialises in long range magic and supporting allies, Or hindering foes, hes great at casting most magic but his Illusion magic is rather terrible. He is good at using all elements, Mostly Fire but hes great with everything even Water and Ice. Though those 2 are no where near as good as anything else, He also has a few signiture moves that no one else seem to be able to use, These are: Rainbow Breaker (A large ball of energy, then he rams into and opponent and throws them away, It explodes after a while), Binary De-Construction (This Scans a foe, Showing Honoo what they are weak to and removing resistances to fire, He doesn't use this alot because it hurts him majorly) Celestial Blade (Where his sword glows white and flies to an opponent, Exploding, Then appearing back in His hand) Pheonix Bomber (A energy pheonix is shot into the sky, Which drops lazers and bombs onto a foe, Then colides into them.) Honoo's Main Aura colour is Blue, Which represents Wisdom, He can use attacks that have Wisdom in their name (Which are Blue in colour!) His signiture 'wisdom' moves Include, Wisdom Flurry (A flail with BLUE HANDS) Wisdom Beam (A Deep blue Kamehameha-Like thing) Wisdom Yell (A ear peircing yell that makes a huge blue wind, This is him yelling with magic backing it up) Honoo is also able to fly and use telekinesis and is somewhat fast. He also has very good swordskills, Though he is physicly weak he makes up for it great technique. He is also Great with magic weapons, Such as Tomes and Staves. He uses a basic Philly Shell boxing stance in unarmed combat, He focuses more on defence than offence seeing as he's physically weak, He'll often throw a few punches or kicks and then jump away. When using weapons his fighting style is much more adept, With his sword he uses a refined fencing stance, He stands with one hand behind his back as a "Sign of respect" He often has a tome floating by him, with his sword he does simple fencing jabs, parrys and thrusts, but he also does non-fencing styled moves such as swings and artes. When using his scythe he'll hold it with two hands; it's much to heavy for him to hold with one hand, he'll do wide swings and energy tosses with them. He is also incredibly smart, having an IQ of roughly 400, But he never shows it as he hates to make others jealous of his own talents. Honoo plays the piano and has a variety of musical based attacks, He's been know to take the rythms of some enemies attack patterns and place them in a song of sorts that he can fight with to give him an edge. He is a planet jumper, Meaning he has some sort of vehicle to get him around space, Honoo rides a hoverboard, Similar to extreme gear, He doesn't ride it like extreme gear, He rides it like a skateboard, Which means he can also use a skateboard. He has an High-Tension mode, That doesn't make him stronger but reduces the time it takes him to use advanced spells, Usually before using advanced spells he has to chant or charge, For example one of his spells Wisdom rush, A large cyclone of blue energy, He'd chant "Oh energies of wisdom give me your power! Wisdom rush!" Instead he would simply say "Words Words Words! Wisdom Rush!" Or rainbow breaker, Which can be either charged or chanted, usually the chant is "Oh divine elements, Grant me your strength and gather it as energy so I can banish my foe! Rainbow Breaker!" Instead he would chant "Blah Blah Blah! Rainbow Breaker!" Weaknesses: Honoo has a number of weaknesses. Because hes a fire character he is weak to water, He can drink it, but he cant swim and if he gets hit by a stream of water he takes alot of damage, Hes also Physicly weak, being almost useless in hand-to-hand combat. Hes also cowardly which is apparent when he fights, He flails his arms and blocks like he is scared. Honoo is very bad with taking hits, he has low defences after all hes a mage, When fighting close combat he will teleport and dodge to avoid taking hits. He can take lots of people on at once, But if he takes to many people on at once, Then he is easy to beat. While he isn't a slow runner and gets tired fast when not Flying, even though Flying is slower. He also has low self esteem not believing in himself and not trying. Honoo always seems to be cold, Which confused alot of people because his element is fire. Despite being somewhat high on defences, He gets hurt easily when attacked and is not very good at dodging or countering, he is also very meek and doesn't fight back, he acts like he isn't bothered by people attacking him. Despite how bad he is at dodging, he shows decent Stamina and can still withstand enough, he also is shown to have alot of Health. He tires very easily. He absolutely hates fighting, He is also notably bad at it and is only good when using weapons or magic, he also notably weak in general without magic. Honoo is remarkably clumsy, He has the strange ability to trip at the worst times, for example when fighing he usually floats, yet he still trips; this rarely comes as a help the only few times it does it one of his signiture moves, Foxhound Retriever, Where he steals an item of the opponent, He falls on them usually saying "Foxhound -OWCH! Oh hey I got something!" although it often fails and he'll often say "Foxhound -OWCH! Whoops..." the only other time is in general combat, When he falls on the oponnent it usually does hurt. While novice spells like fire-ball or Wisdom ray take no time to cast, his stronger spells take a long time to cast, for example Wisdom beam he has to charge, or for spells like Tidal wave he has to chant "Wave full of wisdom, swallow the misfortune done by the ravages of war! Tidal Wave!" Along with all his other high level spells that take long to charge, This will often leave him open, Though when in High-tension, He can cast them almost instantly with short chants like "Blah Blah Blah! Tidal wave!" , "Words Words Words! Tidal wave!" , "Words I cannot be bothered to say! Tidal wave!" Honoo can't move while casting so spells like Indignation or Tidal wave that cast for a long time leave him open for attack. Super forms: Honoo has 1 super form and a Lead up form. His super form is called "Heated Honoo", To activate this Form a huge surge of magical energy has to go through Him, He has a tech peice build into his wrist that controlls his magic flow making it easier for him to activate or supress the form, While in Heated Honoo, He turns a Deep Yellow, His hair changes slightly, still covering one of his eyes and he has a large aura of pure light blue energy around him, His pupils disapear. While in the form he is much stronger, Everything is increased, his intelligence, strenght speed and so on, His personality changes alot, He is alot more serious and calm sounding. while in this form his weapons float around him, His tome floats in the air by itself so do his Sword and Scyth, The only thing he uses his hands for are Beams. He will never throw a punch on his own in this form, because he doesn't need to, he has infinite magic after-all, He can use this form on command but when he doesn't have the Wrist peice then the form will activate when he is very angry. This form takes a huge toll on Honoo's body, tiring him out after he reverts. His Lead-Up form is Pheonix Honoo, This form is simmilar to Heated Honoo, He gets stronger and Looks different, He turns Orange Gains Pheonix wings, His hair Changes a bit, Still simmilar, While in this form he can fly using the wings, This form has higher speed than his super form infact, But no longer gains any strength and can't use magic as much, he can still use it alot, He gains Firey hands that hold his weapons, Again in this from he never throws a punch and will attack with his weapons and kick people, He gains an orange aura, His eyes go Red and Blue, Representing an Inner battle between Honoo and Seki. He activates this form the same way, The mana need is smaller and this form is much easier on his body, getting a short boost of power after reverting, then getting tired. More details as well as Pictures soon! Apperances In roleplay (No specific order): None yet! Items Currently owned: Weapons: Equis: Honoo's main weapon, Its a light weight sword that compensates for his weakness, It has high range and is very easy to swing, It also has Inhibitor energy (All his weapons have it) That make it so his weapons can't claim a life unless he makes them, After all He hates to kill thinks and the idea of taking someone's life in general. Liber Cantus: This is a Tome with charms spells and remedies in, He often looks at it for when he doesn't remember a spell, he also fights with it, By awkrawdly hitting with it or throwing it, It appears back in his hand. Tempus: Honoo's Scythe, Often floats next to him in a battle, Has a high range but isn't very powerful, he can do a variety of Time based attacks, Most notably, Quantum Flare, He stops time and slashes up the enemy, When time restarts the enemy takes the damage. Items That he always has: Building materials: He is a rather good inventor, Inventing things quickly. His Handheld: He plays games on it, Navigates on it, Sends messages on it, He uses it alot. Items he says he has: Boots of ass-kickery: He doesn't have these, But when fighting he usually says "Y...You can't dodge my K-Kicks, Im wearing my...Boots of ass-kickery! Memorable Quotes: "It's time for a new sediment!" - Initiating in battle (Multiple occasions) "Haha...Oh god...Laughing...to hard....Haha" - Laughing (Multiple occasions) "Ugh...Game over...Load...Save game?" - Being Defeated (Multiple occasions) Trivia: Honoo has very Severe sugar rushes, engaging in a "Trickster Mode" Like in homestuck. His full name is actually: Honoo Eruk Xzion. Honoo, Like Me , Is a Leo and acts nothing like a Leo, His birthday is also 4 days before mine! Honoo is my Fursona of sorts, Though I'm a tad more Outgoing. When Honoo blushes he goes Pink, As otherwise it would be impossible to see. Despite the fact that Honoo is mostly Red, His favourite colour is Blue. Honoo is heterosexual. Honoo's favourite band is SPEEDee, and he is a huge fan of Jonghyun the tiger. Gallery: Flame Revamp (Usable).png|Flame Holding his sword "Equis" Flaring Flame.png|Flame's Superform Category:Heroes Category:Flame's Characters Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Weapon Users: Staffs Category:Weapon Users: Scythes Category:Students Category:Foxes Category:Fly Type Characters Category:Shawols